


Better off this way: An Attack On Titan Fan Fiction

by alienxiety



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienxiety/pseuds/alienxiety
Summary: He meets her within unexpected reason.Off to a rocky start, the two learn to get along. Two college students trying to make a living, will they be able to do it together? Is it possible for a relationship to spark between the two? We will see.





	Better off this way: An Attack On Titan Fan Fiction

Wow jeez I can't believe I'm on my way to college! After all the half assing, skipping classes, and screwing around I did in high school, I should be lucky that I passed! 

 

 

"Hey twit, are you paying attention to where we're going? You're gonna need to know so you can figure out bus routes considering you still have some time until you get your license." My brother said flatly.

"Yeah yeah I am. Hey- would you brother dearest do me the pleasure of sending me like fifteen dollars? I need it for-"

"No." My brother responded plainly.

"Ugh! Please Levi? I need it for- eh- stuff." I pouted.

"Yeah. Stuff. Like drugs." He spat.

"What the hell man? No, just- girl stuff okay? I mean- I can go further into detail if you'd reaaaalllyy like to-"

"Shut it."

"Can you for once in your life do actual brotherly things aside from scaring boys off? Like, fuck dude." I scoffed.

"God you're annoying. Fine, but smart mouth me one more time and I will not hesitate to drop you off at a curb and have you walk the rest of the way." Levi spat.

"Oh goody, thank you!" I gave a sarcastic smile.

"Hey, watch it." He glared.

 

 

Levi is my older brother, adoptive if you will, our dad was rarely around, so he took me into his own hands. As much as he likes to pretend I'm a royal pain in his ass, I know he cares about me. If he didn't, he would be out of the house by now, leaving me to fend for myself. I'm old enough so I have no idea why he sticks around, again, most likely because he cares.

He's just too stubborn to admit it.

 

My mom and dad adopted him into our family before I was even born. He was very young, only 6 years old. He had a rough past, he was an orphan.

When I was born, it took some getting used to but eventually he grew to love me, dare I use that word.

After things with our mom took a turn for the worse, he had no choice but to give a damn about me.

 

"Make it quick. You're lucky I even have you the 15 dollars to begin with."

Levi spoke.

"Yeah cause it'll take me an hour to go get two things?" I scoffed.

"You're a ditz. It wouldn't be the first time." Levi retorted.

"Yeah yeah I'll be back, grump."

 

I quickly ran in, and found what I was looking for.

Whilst waiting in line I grabbed a magazine that held an article announcing some tour, album release, and updated information on my favourite band.

As I was reading it I felt myself hit a completely unknown force that knocked me back in complete and utter confusion.

And by that, I mean I ran into the wall beside the door.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice come from behind me.

 

As I looked behind me I immediately was sent into your typical cute anime love story mesmerized moment scene.

I swear I could feel my eyes grow 10x in size and shimmer.

I was met with a pair of turquoise eyes belonging to a head of chestnut brown hair.

"Earth to wall girl? Man, did you really hit your head that hard?" The brown haired boy chuckled.

"Oh- eh. Heh, uh yes I'm okay." I rubbed the back of my head with an imaginary sweat drop plummeting from the top of my forehead.

"Want me to help you up?" The boy asked.

"Heh yes actually help up would be greatly appreciated." I replied.

"There ya go."

Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

 

**_Levi:_ **

**_Hurry up and quit talking to boys._ **

 

"Eh, I gotta run. Thanks for helping me with my dilemma. Bye!" I left in a rush.

 

"What took you so long?" Levi asked.

"I uh, just a long line." I replied.

"Got it. You ran into a wall." Levi replied.

I rolled my eyes. How does he know me so well?

 

 

 

 

"Oi, ditz, we're here." Levi said, pulling up to a condominium.

 

Levi assisted me in finding an affordable condo, however I would need a roommate because money as a college student is scarce, I get money from the government every month so I will be using some of that whilst attempting to look for a part time job.

 

"Would you like help unloading your stuff? Who is your roommate? Have you met them yet?" Levi asked plainly, trying to cover up the fact that he is concerned.

"Uh, well no I haven't met my roommate. I spoke briefly with them over email but they were assigned to me by the college. So I highly doubt she'll be a psychopath but I mean we'll see right?" I chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter you ought to be more responsible than this." Levi glared at me.

"Yeah yeah it'll be fine."

"Alright piss brain, I will be stopping by to visit every now and then. I will call occasionally as well. If you have any concerns or you feel as if you are in danger, call me. Got it?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

I nodded simply in response.

"Good. Now, let's go unload your stuff. I would like to be aquatinted with your roommate briefly as well."

 

Levi and I brought my things inside the house with no sign of my roommate.

Once we finished placing everything inside I decided to shoot her a text.

 

**_Me:_ **

**_Hey! Where are you? I'm at the condo!_ **

****

**_555-575-5666:_ **

**_Hey yeah I'll be there shortly_ **

 

A few moments later I heard the door unlock and footsteps walk in.

Levi was in the midst of helping me tidy my room up, as we both dropped what we were doing to finally become acquainted with my roommate.

 

"Hey-"

My jaw nearly fell to the floor.

This is not what I was expecting at all.

It's...


End file.
